


Утопленники видят сны

by NatBarrett



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: — Утопленники видят сны, — внезапно выдохнул он. Бенито вздрогнул. Он нащупал в складках одежды рукоять кинжала и сжал его в потных пальцах, готовясь к рывку, зная, что победит, только если сам Микелетто этого захочет. — И какие сны я буду видеть? Кричащих женщин, что я убил? Шепчущего в ухо Борджиа, указывающего пальцем на жертву? Или мою мать, которая долго обнимает меня на прощание?





	Утопленники видят сны

***********************************************************************************************  
Утопленники видят сны  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/3197246  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: БорджиаПерсонажи: Микелетто Корелья; Бенито Сфорца

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Ангст, Драма, AUПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 2 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

 

Описание:  
— Утопленники видят сны, — внезапно выдохнул он. Бенито вздрогнул. Он нащупал в складках одежды рукоять кинжала и сжал его в потных пальцах, готовясь к рывку, зная, что победит, только если сам Микелетто этого захочет. — И какие сны я буду видеть? Кричащих женщин, что я убил? Шепчущего в ухо Борджиа, указывающего пальцем на жертву? Или мою мать, которая долго обнимает меня на прощание?

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Таймлайн: Микелетто после ухода от Чезаре.  
При повторном просмотре сериале поймала себя на мысли, что уж очень нравится взаимодействие этих двоих. Вот и получился джен, какой-то странный и без особого смысла. И так как я не до конца пересмотрела этот сериал и последние серии помню смутно, тут может быть о-очень много ляпов) Бенито даже может быть умер, я не помню

 

Его широкую спину покрывали длинные и глубоки шрамы; бледные и розовые острова, тянущиеся по коже, когда-то - глубокие царапины, сейчас лишь напоминание. Плечи были привычно опущены вниз, и создавалось впечатление, что перед ним, Бенито, стоит не профессиональный убийца, а уставший крестьянин. Ноги Микелетто были по колени в грязной и мутной воде — отбросы из Форли вытекали именно сюда. Рыжие волосы потемнели и потяжелели от присохшей крови; возможно, его врагов, возможно, его собственной.

— Юный мститель, — равнодушно подал голос Микелетто. Бенито едва удержался от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть, и вышел из-за дерева. Волнение душило глотку, забивая слова подальше, но он разлепил засохшие губы и спросил тихо:

— Как ты узнал, что это я?

Микелетто всё продолжал смотреть на свое изображение в мутной реке. Вода делала его лицо размытым, темным и грязным. Таким оно и должно быть, подумал Бенито.

— По отражению, — отозвался Микелетто; Бенито смотрел в воду, но себя с такого расстояния не видел. Он поднял глаза на Бенито, и Бенито увидел в них безграничную усталость. В прошлый раз там усталости не было, лишь цепкий интерес и жестокое любопытство.

Бенито мог убежать, когда наемник начал выходить из воды — медленно, с трудом передвигая ноги по зыбучему болотному илу. Но он не убежал, лишь сжал зубы и с уверенностью посмотрел на Микелетто, не зная, что ему делать дальше — попытаться убить его и все-таки убежать за безопасные стены Форли? Бенито еще раз вздохнул и почувствовал, что Микелетто стоял совсем близко; обратно закатывал рукава и штаны, прямо на мокрые ноги, и грязная одежда темнела от водных разводов, прилипая к измученной коже. Руки его непривычно дрожали, и Бенито нахмурился.

— Почему ты не с Чезаре Борджиа? У тебя какое-то поручение от него? 

— Если ты пришел задавать глупые вопросы, то можешь идти отсюда.

Микелетто сел на мокрую траву, сложил руки в замок и посмотрел прямо в водную гладь. Бенито силился понять, о чем думает этот наемник, но иногда ему казалось, что даже сам Бог не знает этого. 

— Утопленники видят сны, — внезапно выдохнул он. Бенито вздрогнул. Он нащупал в складках одежды рукоять кинжала и сжал его в потных пальцах, готовясь к рывку, зная, что победит, только если сам Микелетто этого захочет. — И какие сны я буду видеть? Кричащих женщин, что я убил? Шепчущего в ухо Борджиа, указывающего пальцем на жертву? Или мою мать, которая долго обнимает меня на прощание?

Бенито едва не выронил кинжал и шумно выдохнул через нос. Ветер не добирался до болот из-за крон деревьев, окруживших их, воздух здесь делался затхлым и горячим, даже в холодные дни. Этот воздух заполнял лёгкие Бенито, мешал говорить.  
Хотя, стоит ему самом себе признать, что это вовсе не в воздухе дело.

— У тебя есть мать?

— Она у всех есть, мальчик, даже у Иисуса. Не все знают, кто она именно, не все любят ее, но она есть. — Бенито показалось, что уголки губ Микелетто дернулись. Может, и не показалось. — Я свою маму люблю. Она не такая сука, как твоя.

Бенито дёрнулся, собираясь защитить свою мать, но в последний момент передумал.

— Утопленники не видят сны, — подал голос Бенито. — Они, как и остальные, попадают либо в Рай, либо в Ад, либо в Чистилище.  
Когда-то был уверен он; и даже сейчас, превозмогая собственную дрожь, пытался убедить Микелетто в этом - и самого себя.

— Как думаешь, куда попаду я?

Бенито запнулся от этого внезапного вопроса и посмотрел в лицо Микелетто, пытаясь понять, издевается ли он над ним или говорит всерьез. Лицо Микелетто не выражало никаких эмоций, но в глазах плескались грусть, усталость и жестокое равнодушие. Он не издевался.

— В Ад, — наконец произнес Бенито, боясь, как бы Микелетто не убил его за это. Микелетто не убил, лишь отвел взгляд и продолжил смотреть в реку.

— Тогда я пойду на поводу у слухов и утоплюсь, надеясь, что вместо кипящего котла почувствую объятия матери. 

— Ты собираешься утопиться? — он наклонил голову, не веря.

— Да, мальчик. И тебе не придется применять тот кинжал, что спрятан в складках на одежде в области груди.

Бенито выпустил кинжал из пальцев и облизал засохшие губы. Разговор всё более походил на схватку с хищником - ленивым, объевшимся, но всё же хищником.

— Почему ты хочешь сделать это?

— Ты все равно не поймешь, мальчик.

— А если пойму?

Микелетто хмыкнул. Он встал с мокрой травы, лениво отряхнулся от сырой земли и пошел в противоположную от Бенито сторону. Его походка была вялой, спина сгорбилась, а голые ступни ворочились по земле за хозяином. Жалость - не то слово, чтобы описать чувства Бенито, но тем не менее узкие губы дрогнули, и он кинул ему вслед:

— Желаю приятных сновидений.

— Спасибо. Я буду ждать, что мне приснишься ты.


End file.
